fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ArcanaPC19
This is the 19th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 69th episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot Senka suggested the cures to walk around the city and look for anything peculiar that could be connected to the incidents. They split in four groups. Aimi went to the east with Senka, Miho to the west with Ligero, Matsuri to the south with Adora and Gina to the north with Nebo & Seth. Major and Minor accompanies Matsuri and Adora. On their way, Senka told Aimi that they must finish this tragedy fast so he could go back to Eikonikos because its much more comfortable there. Aimi said that earth also has its beauty. So, she take Senka to a street where its full of street shops that sells foods and games. Its called "Teikokutoshi Weekend Festival". While having fun, Aimi and Senka looked around if anybody is acting weird. Then, the crepe they heard the crepe seller said to her daughter to stop playing the gadget remembering these incidents. But, the daughter did not listen. Meanwhile, Miho and Ligero went to the Aquarium because of Ligero. He got two tickets and today it the last day to use it. Miho told him that she actually did not want to be a Pretty Cure and her reasons. While they walk around, many people recognize Miho and asked for autographs, pictures or hand shakes. Then, they bumped to a mother and son. The mother knows her and told her son who's a big fan of Miho that there's Miho, but the young boy said that his mom is lying. Miho came to him, but suddenly the kid fell. Matsuri and Adora went to the zoo in Major and Minor's wish. Matsuri thanked Adora for saving her brother and cousin that day. She also told her about her strict family and Adora feel the same way. Her parents are also very strict and she feel free when going out with her friends as they looked at a group of friends feeding a giraffe. But, Matsuri noticed that one of the kids only stood next to them while playing his phone. Gina, Seth and Nebo went to the Amusement Park. Gina was never fond on going there, but Nebo and Seth pulled her and begged her to go there. They ride many rides and chat about what happened. Nebo and Seth told her that after Gina left to earth, the connecting doors are sealed. They got no idea how to go to her. So, they spent their time making shelter in hiding for the surviving citizens and after that, they found out about King Cataclysm's minions. They followed to their lair and just in time for one of them opened a portal from earth. They sneak inside and arrived there. Before they could continue, they found people gather around. They looked and found a young man screaming while closing his ears. Far above, Reaper watched. He finally know who trespassed his portal. He flicked his finger and at the same time, the four people go through the symptoms and become Glitches. The cures transform and communicate using their devices. But they seem cannot help each other. Adora, Seth, Nebo, Ligero and Senka helped using their weapons and armory. Reaper created four young Glitches to see if his hunch was right. And as he watch them fight, he finally know that he was right. But, the cures are having a hard time defeating it. But then, Senka noticed that the Glitch sometimes weaken when they did not attack. He told them that all four Glitches are connected and the must give the finishing blow together. They attack together and defeated it. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Reaper * Glitch Secondary Characters *Prince Senka *Prince Ligero *Seth *Adora *Nebo Major Events Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes